


brand new world

by vejiicakes



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Gen, M/M, Post-Seine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejiicakes/pseuds/vejiicakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly post-Seine AU where Valjean adopts injured (mostly Plant type) Pokemon, and sometimes Javert comes around with his Mightyena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brand new world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/gifts).



> Gift for voksen's prompt "Pokemon AU" for the valvertderailed tumblr exchange. Sorry it's less Pokemon-y in spirit, I just kept visualizing Valjean's adopted babies piling onto him while he was gardening, and him not having the heart to budge them off :3 (Though his Farfetch'd has taken a shine to Javert for some reason.)


End file.
